Loosing Each Other as Friends
by lexiaarcadia
Summary: A quiet night in alone for Tony and Angela leads to the unexpected For them


Title-to be decided, (any suggestions welcome!)

Rating: R, possibly NC17 Towards the end.

Pairing Tony /Angela (Really in this fandom who else could it be!)

Warnings- Angst and Smut ahead. First attempt at a WTB fic, please be kind

Disclaimer, There not mine, not sure who owns them but if I did then me and Angela would be having some fun! Please do not sue.

All was quiet in the Bower residence. Mona was out on yet another date, Jonathan and Sam where spending the night at respective friends houses and Angela was working late again. That depressed Tony a little bit but he was growing used to it. Ang (as he secretly called her) had called to say she was finally on her way home. At least she was not too late this time, she would be home by eight o clock. Which would be pretty soon Tony realised as he checked on the spaghetti he was making. Knowing Angela she would have consumed very little of nutritious value since her breakfast of coffee and Juice that morning. He was trying to make up for the lack of calories she had consumed.

Tony had just finished serving up the meal when he heard Angela come in. Or rather he head the door opening, her briefcase come flying through it landing with a crash and her angry muttering.

"Tony, you here?" she yelled.

"Yes, in the kitchen, dinners almost ready." He replied as she came in. "You hungry?"

"A bit." She replied, noting that the food smelt good. She was actually starving but was not about to admit that to Tony.

"Sit down, oh somebody looks unhappy. Not so good day at work?"

"We lost an important client. Where's everyone else?"

Tony brought the plates over with a sympathetic sigh. "The kids are sleeping out and Mona is on a date." He informed her as he set the plates down.

"Oh." She responded. She had forgotten that Jonathan was sleeping out that night,. "I really should spend more time with him" She thought to herself.

The rest of the meal was ate in relative silence. Tony trying to make conversation with her but something was definitely on her mind. It was not just the fact she was having a terrible time at work that was on her mind. The fact she never saw Jonathan anymore, or so it seemed, was also bothering her. He was growing up so quickly and she was missing out on so much. Then the fact that she was having feelings towards Tony that where not appropriate for a boss to be having. Or even just good friends to be having. She was uncertain if he would want to go further with her in a physical sense. She had a feeling that the love feeling may have been mutual but she was just not his expected type. It was so frustrating for her , he had admitted he loved her, course he was under anaesthetic at the time. Then there was her own embarrassing confession blurted out in her sleep. If only one of them was brave enough to actually admit there feelings for each other, whilst conscious then maybe things would have been much less confusing.

"Penny for them?" Tony asked as he watched Angela become lost in thought.

"Huh" Angela appeared startled.

"Did not mean to scare you, you seem to be ,well, distracted tonight."

"Do I? I'm not, honestly, just a bit well."

"Distracted!"

"Not distracted, sleepy."

"You work too hard is why!"

Angela rubbed her forehead wearily. Her head was pounding and she did not want to get into another fight with Tony. In fact she was stiff all over. She could just go for a long hot bath and body rub right now. Tony noticing the look of pain on her face backed of a bit. Instead of continuing what could have been a full blown fight he walked around to where she was sitting and surprisingly her took her in his arms. Angela fell gratefully into them with a soft moan.

"Come here" He said helping her to her feet. "How about we go find a movie to watch and just relax for a while?"

"That sounds good." Angela replied, reluctant to leave the warmth of Tony's arms.

Angela barely got through the first ten minutes of the movie before she fell asleep. Tony decided to leave her there as he watched the movie. He liked the feel of her body resting against him , her head laid on his chest as they had wrapped a blanket around them. It had just seemed so natural to sit like that and she had not protested as he wrapped his arms around her again. In fact she had seemed content. However the movie was over and it was getting late. Looking at the sleeping beauty that laid in his arms he smiled at her. However he now had the problem of getting her up the stairs. He managed to get her up into a more secure position into his arms fairly easily. Now it was just the trip up the stairs and into her room. This safely achieved he laid her down on her bed and he was just pulling the covers over her when she woke up.

"Tony?" She sleepily asked.

"Yes Angela?"

"Did I fall asleep?" She asked, clearly not with the rest of the world. Tony found it kind of endearing. He found everything about Angela appealing though. Just a bit too appealing for things to be comfortable in certain areas at times, including now. And the compromising position he found himself in now was not helping. If he was not a complete gentleman his eye line would be directly gazing down Angela's top. Not like he had not took a sneaky glance down there when he thought she would not realise., after all he was only human. However he was busy gazing at her face at that moment of time trying to think about anything but what was truly on his mind.

"Tony? She asked again sounding slightly more alert this time.

"yes?" He asked, laying the covers over her as he did.

She seemed hesitant , like she was carefully considering her next words. "Could you stay with me for a while?"

That was not what Tony had expected her to say. That was not what she had meant to say either !

"Stay with you?" he asked stalling for time, trying to work out an appropriate response to her request.

"Yes, stay. Please" She whispered. Despite her slip of the tongue , It was obvious that she was going to have to instigate the action, again, if they where going to move their friendship further. She lifted the covers up and motioned for Tony to slip under them.

"I'm not sure about this" Tony responded.

Angela restrained herself from moaning in frustration. If she had been sensible she would have thought things through instead of shooting from the hip as it where. However it seemed like her heart was taking over from her logical side.

"I am." She responded after a long moment. Tony noting the look on her face decided to compromise and tucked her back in before sitting on top of the covers. It was Angela's disappointed look that then prompted him to ask

"Angela, what is the matter with you tonight?"

What she said next would change their comfortable relationship. It all came out in such a rush that Tony could only make out "Bad day at work", "Time with Jonathan" and "I don't want to be just friends with you!" Actually that last bit was clear but that was not what Tony particularly wanted to hear. It was nice to hear it of course, he was in fact flattered and had been feeling the same way, but he was scared to admit it even to himself.

"Ay oh oh ay, calm down Angela. Take a breath and say that again!"

"I said can I not feel a little insecure? I have had a bad day at work, in fact it was lousy, I hardly spend time with Jonathan and I am missing out on so much. And I don't want to be just good friends with you, I love you, I always have Tony." It was then she realised what she had said and embarrassed she turned away and buried her face in the pillow. If Tony did not better, he would say that he heard a sob from her. In this case he was wrong and it was indeed a sob.

It is well known that most men are useless when faced with a crying female. However most men are not the same ladies house keepers. After she had cried for a bit ,literally onto his shoulder, and he held her and said umpteen words of comfort she finally settled down. If Angela was following a plan she would have been more than happy to stray of it the instant he kissed her. It was only a friendly, chase kiss, that just so happened to be on her lips. However Angela saw an opportunity as Thought patterns went out the window. she responded not so chaste like to the kiss. it was finally the need for oxygen that pulled the two apart.

"Whoa!" was Tony's response.

Angela smiled. "You liked?"

"Yeah."

"I want to do that again."

"Uh huh." Tony responded.

The look on Angela's face indicated that she wanted to do more than kiss that night. If one had to describe it, it was an odd mixture of vulnerability and base desire wanting to escape. If Tony knew what was really going on with Angela, or if Mona had been around to explain things to him, he would have realised that Angela had been feeling _frustrated _as of late. It did not help that she had been having passionate dreams about him, a lot more vivid than what Tony had thought. Well if Angela was being honest, Tony and everyone else.

Tony was not exactly sure how things had progressed to this stage without his brain kicking into gear and yelling **_"STOP!" _**However things had progressed from friendly kiss to seeing a whole new side to Angela Bower. A whole new wild side that showed that good looks was not the only thing her and Mona had in common. The side of a person that had, amid much kissing and fumbling , had seen both of them losing clothing. Course they had seen each other with very little to cover there modesty, but they had managed to behave like adults and not give into temptation. Seemed like temptation was to much for Angela to resist now. She loved him, always had and right now she needed him so badly it ached.

Tony made no effort to stop her as she gently removed the last of the material barriers that kept the two from making complete skin to skin contact. As he gently laid her down she pulled him closer to her. He gently looked deeply into her soulful brown eyes and saw the desperate need in there. As he gently leaned in for a kiss he could feel her trembling and he gently slipped his hand into her most intimate area. A happy sounding moan escaped from her lips as she instantly spread her legs wider.

"Tony please, oh please." She begged him softly as he explode the once forbidden territory.

"Uh huh, I told you once that if we ever lost each other as friends you would remember it, well I want you to really remember this!" he whispered as he ran his hand through her hair, in an attempt to sooth her.

"Ohh" she replied she sounded frustrated as Tony smiled at her.

"All in good time, I want to do this properly. "

He kept his word. He gently explored her body as he felt her squirm underneath her. He was encouraged by her whimpers as he gently made his way down her fantastic body. He was determined to do this properly, show her the respect she deserved, treat her right, make her feel good about herself. He was taking it slow with her as he kissed his way down , avoiding the most obvious areas for the time being.

"Tony!" She gasped. "That feels good. But ohhhh" she groaned as he found a particularly sensitive area on her belly. Course he had gotten similar reactions when he had traced his way around her breasts and had lavished attention on them.

He laughed inwardly. This is better than what he imagined, however he could tell from her reactions that she would not be able to stand his ministrations for much longer. He could feel the heat radiating from her as she attempted to catch her breath. The biggest clue however was when he gently slipped his hand between her legs she immediately started to thrust against it.

"Somebody is eager" He commented laughing.

"Yes, Tony , oh my!" She whispered as he found her most responsive area. As he stimulated this area she began to clutch at the covers, she was so close to her realise but frustratingly it was just out of her reach. She was crying with need now as Tony kissed her again.

"Its okay Angela, I will get you there, just relax." He murmured.

"Tony, I need you." She sobbed. He did not have to ask what she meant as she guided him inside her. They managed to get there bodies in sync as she met his thrusts. That was better, she reflected as her body accommodated him, responded to him. And soon she was beyond coherent thought, as her entire existence revolved around that one place. She was aware of him murmuring soft words to her as she closed her eyes to really feel what was happening. It had been so long and soon enough she fell, crossing the line between sanity and pure, unabashed ecstasy.

It took a while for her body to recover from the intensity of her Orgasms. She was vaguely aware of Tony gently holding her close to him.

"Hum, wow that was beyond words" Angela murmured.

"Yeah" Tony sleepily responded. Whilst she was now feeling alert and alive he was exhausted. Angela found it amusing that nature had created two very different responses to the same act. However that would explain why Tony was gently rubbing her back, trying to lull her sleep. It felt nice as it took away the last of the tension that was present in her.

"Sleep here tonight" Angela whispered kissing him on his forehead as she searched for some tissues to clean themselves off with. She , successful in her search, cleaned their natural fluids of them as Tony laid down.

"No arguments here. Why did we wait to do that?"

"The kids." Angela responded as she settled into him. He protectively wrapped his arms around her as he drifted into the land of very sweet dreams.

Angela did not fall asleep as easily as Tony. She did not want this to be a one night only thing, however if that was what it had to be, at least she could be content with her memory of a fantastic night. She knew they would need to discuss the status of there already confusing relationship. for now she was content to lie next to him, listening to the soothing sounds of his breathing, gaze at his peaceful face and enjoy the feel of his embrace.


End file.
